L'Ange VS Les Ténèbres
by Aurelia-love-Saga
Summary: Athéna et les 5 bronzes sont de retour au Sanctuaire. Les chevaliers d'or reviennent parmi les vivants par on ne sait quel miracle. Ils vont enfin pouvoir vivre en paix, mais l'un d'entre eux ne va pas avoir ce plaisir. YAOI
1. Introduction

Kikou!! Alors pour commencer, ceci est ma 1ère fanfiction, j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a déjà plus d'un an. Je suis une passionnée de Saint Seiya, et mes persos préférés sont Saga et Kanon parmi les chevaliers d'or et Shun parmi les bronzes. Justement cette histoire est consacrée à ce perso, je l'adore, c'est un vrai ange, mais je ne vais pas me priver de le torturer (je suis légèrement sadique, mais juste un p'tit peu…Comment ça c'est faux? Je ne suis pas un monstre non plus:P)

La fic se situe juste après l'Hadès, tous les chevaliers d'or sont morts dans l'explosion du mur des lamentations et Kanon, lui, s'est sacrifié pour se débarrasser de Rhadamanthe. Athéna et les 5 chevaliers divins vont revenir sur Terre. A part ça, je tiens compte du dessin animé, parce que j'ai pas lu le manga, mais pas des films. Donc dans l'ordre, il y a eu: la bataille du Sanctuaire, la partie Asgard, celle contre Poséidon et enfin celle contre Hadès.

J'accepte toutes critiques, questions, félicitations (s'il y en a)... Alors n'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas, promis!! Laissez moi des reviews ou alors des messages sur ma boite e-mail.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi!!! ( TT c'est pas juste!! ) mais à Masami Kurumada. En aucun cas, je ne m'en sers pour gagner de l'argent mais juste pour m'amuser et vous faire partager ma trop grande imagination.

**Avertissement: Cette fic contient du yaoi et sûrement plus tard du lemon.**

* * *

**Introduction**

C'est une autre guerre qui s'achève, celle-ci contre Hadès s'est résultée par sa défaite. Il est mort et les enfers avec lui. Athéna et ses chevaliers sont de retour au sanctuaire après que la grande éclipse se soit finie au grand soulagement de tous les chevaliers qui y ont assistés. Les 5 chevaliers de bronze, Marine, Shina et Kiki sont dans un sale état après avoir protégé Seika, la sœur de Seiya, des attaques de Thanatos, le dieu de la mort. Mais les 5 chevaliers divins : Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun et Ikki, sont en bien pire état. Une fois de retour, ils s'écroulèrent quelques secondes après avoir vu le sourire bienveillant de leurs amis et de leur déesse pour tomber dans un coma réparateur.

1 semaine était passée, Jabu, Marine, Shina et les autres furent vite remis sur pied alors que nos 5 héros étaient tjrs profondément endormis. Seika veillait son frère ; Shunrei était arrivée le lendemain de leur retour pour s'occuper de Shiryu ; Marine, elle, venait au chevet de Shun en se demandant par moment pourquoi l'amie d'enfance de Shun : June, ne se préoccupait pas de lui, elle avait fini par en conclure que cette jeune fille ne tenait vraiment pas à lui. Shina venait voir Ikki et se prêtait à penser qu'il était charmant quand il dormait ; Kiki, quant à lui s'occupait de Hyoga ; Saori allait régulièrement prendre des nouvelles et passer du temps auprès de ses chevaliers.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le retour des chevaliers

Disclaimer: Les persos pas à moi...je vais pas le répéter tout le temps quand même, c'est trop cruel !!!! TT

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le retour des chevaliers d'or**

La semaine suivante se passa paisiblement, chacun venant voir son malade. Mais le lendemain matin, alors qu'une journée normale s'annonçait, une porte dimensionnel s'ouvrit au bas des 12 temples du zodiaque. Saori et les chevaliers présents dans le 13ème temple à s'occuper des blessés, sentant cet étrange phénomène se précipitèrent au seuil du 1er temple. Pendant leur traversée des 12 maisons, ils découvrirent avec stupeur que les 12 armures d'or étaient toutes de retour et avaient reprises leur place respective, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce détail et reprirent leur route vers le temple du bélier. Une fois arrivée sur place, le passage disparu pour laisser apparaître 13 silhouettes encore floues aux yeux de Saori et des chevaliers qui se mirent instinctivement sur leurs gardes prêt à défendre leur déesse. C'est alors que les inconnus leur apparurent enfin au grand jour, ils étaient tous étonnés par ce qu'ils voyaient et Saori la première. C'étaient bien eux, les 13 chevaliers d'or morts lors de la bataille du sanctuaire et de la guerre contre Hadès, même Ayoros le chevalier d'or du sagittaire mort il y a 13 ans, était là. Ils se tenaient devant Saori qui avait du mal à retenir ses larmes et elle n'était pas la seule : Kiki et Marine étaient tous les 2 au bord des larmes à cause de la surprise et la joie de revoir Mû et Aiolia ; Marine était tout autant gênée du fait que ses sentiments étaient désormais plus visibles que jamais depuis que Saori leur avait donné le droit de ne plus porter de masque.

Saori, toujours aussi émue, prit la parole d'une manière peu assurée :

- Mais vous…vous êtes morts…c'est…impossible…

- Bah pourtant princesse, nous sommes bien vivants, lui répondit avec un sourire un jeune homme aux longs cheveux violets.

- Mais…comment…

- …avons nous faits ? Bonne question mais nous n'avons pas la réponse ! finit le chevalier aux cheveux bleus connu sous le nom de Milo.

Saori reprit ses esprits et continua plus calmement :

- Mais…vous êtes tous morts…comment est-ce possible ? et cela fait 2 semaines que la guerre est finie, pourquoi ne revenir que maintenant ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne comprends pas !

Ce fut Dohko, le plus sage et le plus vieux des chevaliers (même si ça ne se voit plus avec son corps de 18 ans) qui entreprit de lui répondre :

- Nous ne le savons pas non plus. Après avoir détruit le mur des lamentations nous avons erré dans une autre dimension. Il a fallu un certain temps, sûrement plus d'une semaine, pour que nous soyons tous réveillés. Nous étions perdus sans rien comprendre, mais nous étions très heureux de nous retrouver, même si nous ne savions pas par quel miracle !

Dohko disait cela en jetant des coups d'œil aux autres chevaliers, en particulier à Aiolia et son frère Ayoros dont les retrouvailles avaient été très touchantes, ils étaient côte à côte, l'un ne voulant plus quitter l'autre.

Puis il reprit son récit :

- Dès que tout le monde fut réveillé, nous commençâmes à réfléchir au problème. Et hier, une porte s'est ouverte et c'est Kanon qui est apparu couvert de sang ; il a erré inconscient dans une dimension proche suite à son combat contre Rhadamanthe.

Il regardait Kanon toujours couvert de sang, qui était blessé contrairement aux autres, et qui se tenait debout avec difficulté à gauche de son frère Saga qui lui souriait.

- Nous avons été surpris et heureux de le revoir, après avoir longuement discuté avec son frère, les jumeaux ont fini par nous trouver une route de sortie et nous voilà ici devant vous. finit-il avec une joie contenue.

Saori sourit à ces derniers mots, puis se tourna vers Kanon :

- Mais comment as-tu fait pour les retrouver ? Pourquoi ne pas être revenu directement au sanctuaire alors que tu savais qu'ils étaient morts ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, personne ne lui avait posé la question et ils étaient curieux d'entendre sa réponse.

- Disons que j'ai suivi mon cœur ! répondit Kanon après avoir réfléchit un instant mais cette réponse semblait insuffisante. Je me suis réveillé après, je pense, quelques jours ; je me suis souvenu de mon combat, de cette guerre et après m'être assuré que j'étais bien seul dans cette dimension je suis retombé dans l'inconscience. Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai repris connaissance et j'ai attendu de récupérer mes forces pour retourner au sanctuaire. Mais au moment où j'allais rentrer…

Il se stoppa un instant pour regarder son frère avant de reprendre :

- …j'ai cru que je rêvais car je ressentais le cosmos de Saga tout proche du mien…je me sentais attiré…alors…et bien…je sais pas ce que j'espérais, sûrement revoir mon frère même si je savais que c'était impossible…mais j'ai qu'en même suivit son cosmos et je les ai retrouvés tous ensemble. Pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment pensé que je rêvais mais après je me suis plutôt dit que j'étais le plus chanceux sur Terre.

Ils l'avaient tous écouté avec attention et étaient étonnés et émus par la réponse d'un des chevaliers les plus insensibles et froids, jamais ils n'auraient pensé que la chance puisse permettre un miracle pareil : que Kanon arrive à les retrouver juste parce qu'il voulait au plus profond de lui revoir son frère. Saga le regardait avec étonnement, il ne pensait pas que Kanon pouvait vouloir à ce point le revoir après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il s'en sentit un instant honteux puis se promit de profiter de cette seconde chance pour se faire pardonner de son frère. Il pensa cela en souriant à Kanon sans se rendre compte qu'il était au bord des larmes, lui, le remarqua et posa sa main sur son épaule tout en lui souriant.

Saori sourit et tellement émue par tous ces événements, elle se retourna vers Dohko :

- Alors…vous êtes vraiment revenu…vous allez bien ?

Dohko eut juste le temps d'acquiescer qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras en larmes.

Kiki osa enfin parler, lui aussi les larmes coulant sur ses joues :

- Maître…je suis tellement…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et courut vers Mû qui le réceptionna les bras grands ouverts et un sourire aux lèvres, tout aussi heureux de revoir son espiègle élève. Shina et les chevaliers de bronze regardaient ce spectacle touchant avec joie ; Marine, elle, s'était frayée un chemin vers le chevalier du lion. Tous les 2 avaient les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'elle se serrait dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime. Après un certain temps, elle releva la tête pour regarder Aiolia dans les yeux.

Elle parla enfin en essayant de ne pas sangloter :

- J'étais sûre de t'avoir perdu…sans avoir pu te dire que je…

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car il l'avait déjà embrasser sans prévenir, sous le regard ravi de son frère de le voir heureux et amoureux. Marine se laissa aller à ce baiser plein de fougue.

Lorsque Aiolia consentit à cesser son étreinte, il reprit :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Marine et je suis heureux d'avoir une seconde chance pour enfin te le dire et fou de joie à l'idée que je ne veux plus te quitter !

Marine rougit légèrement tandis qu'Aiolia admirait enfin son doux visage, puis elle sourit et lui murmura : « je t'aime ! »

Elle se jeta de nouveau dans ses bras pour l'embrasser de plus belle.

Ils durent cesser leur étreinte (il faut qu'en même respirer pour vivre, dommage n'est-ce pas!), Ayoros en profita pour interrompre son frère:

- Excuse moi de te déranger petit frère mais ça serait gentil si tu nous présenter au lieu de vous embrasser et de faire comme si je n'existait pas !

Il dit cela non sans ironie avec un large sourire pour montrer qu'il se moquait de son frère, qui réagit presque immédiatement à ces paroles :

- Ah oui ! Bien sûr ! Ayoros je te présente Marine chevalier d'argent de l'aigle et la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé.

- Ça je l'avais remarqué ! l'interrompit Ayoros heureux de pouvoir se moquer de son petit frère. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Marine, moi c'est Ayoros le grand frère de ce chaton et aussi chevalier d'or du sagittaire. A ce que je vois, il était en bonne compagnie, même en très bonne compagnie, je n'ai pas du beaucoup lui manquer ! finit-il pris d'un fou rire.

Marine ne put s'empêcher de suivre l'exemple d'Ayoros alors qu'Aiolia trouvait cela moins drôle.

- Tu as toujours le sens de l'humour à ce que je vois. Mais sache que tu m'as énormément manqué !

Marine cessa aussitôt de rire, comprenant que cela ravivait de mauvais souvenirs chez le chevalier du lion, elle fut vite imitée par Ayoros qui reprit la parole pour réconforter son frère :

- Je sais que ça a du être dur pour toi, mais c'est du passé, on est maintenant réuni, tu m'as moi et Marine.

Un sourire revint sur le visage d'Aiolia :

- Oui tu as raison ! dit-il tout en continuant de serrer Marine contre lui.

Toutes ces retrouvailles ravivaient la bonne humeur chez tout le monde, sauf une personne qui semblait songeuse. Saga se décida enfin et d'un pas décidé s'avança vers Saori qui se décida enfin à sécher ses larmes et à lâcher le chevalier de la balance.

Lorsqu'elle le vit s'avancer, elle comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait ; il finit par arriver à sa hauteur, s'agenouilla devant elle et prit la parole :

- Déesse, je suis… mais elle le coupa d'un geste de la main.

- Attends ! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, sache que je t'ai déjà pardonné Saga chevalier d'or des gémeaux, ou au moins l'un d'eux puisque ton frère va rester parmi nous ! dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à Kanon qui lui sourit en réponse.

- Non ! Mes crimes sont impardonnables, vous ne pouvez pas me pardonner comme si ce n'était rien ! finit-il assez difficilement tellement il se sentait perdu et triste à repenser à tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Saori le remarqua et s'agenouilla en face de lui pour l'avoir à hauteur des yeux, posa sa main sur la sienne et son regard dans celui si vert, profond et à la fois rempli d'une mélancolie, de Saga, puis elle reprit avec douceur :

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute tout ce qui s'est passé, tu étais possédé…

- Oui, mais je n'étais pas assez fort…et à cause de cela j'ai faillit…

- Oui mais ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi, et puis personne ne peut être invincible, on ne peut pas te reprocher de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour résister à cette emprise, personne n'aurait pu…et puis tu as agi de ton plein gré lorsque tu as indiqué à Seiya le moyen de me sauver, c'est parce que tu le souhaitais que tu as pu le lui dire. continua-t-elle avec tout autant de douceur et de chaleur, ce qui réconfortait Saga mais ne lui ôtait pas sa culpabilité pour autant.

- Lors de la guerre contre Hadès, tu as choisi au même titre que les autres chevaliers d'or d'accepter le marché d'Hadès pour venir me prévenir du danger. Tu l'as fait parce que tu le voulais et parce que tu souhaitais te faire pardonner pour tes erreurs, tout comme Aphrodite et Masque de Mort ; et vos erreurs je vous les ai pardonnées.

Les 2 derniers nommés savaient très bien qu'ils avaient commis beaucoup d'erreurs et étaient reconnaissants envers Athéna de leur pardonner aussi facilement. Elle leur adressa un regard qui reflétait une gentillesse hors norme et ils s'en sentirent d'autant plus réconfortés. Tout le monde écoutait les paroles de leur déesse et même si au début beaucoup avait du mal à pardonner à Saga, Aphrodite et Masque de Mort, et même Kanon, ils finirent par accepter et approuver les paroles de leur déesse (mourir ensemble, ça créer des liens!).

Athéna reprit alors la parole en souriant à Saga qui se sentait gêné par tant de tendresse :

- Et puis, il faut aussi que je te rappelle qu'il a fallut que je me tranche toute seule la gorge puisque tu ne voulais pas le faire ! Alors…je crois qu'après tout ce que j'ai dit, tu n'as plu à te sentir aussi coupable ! Tu es tout pardonné…même d'avoir utilisé l'Athéna Exclamation, au même titre que tous les chevaliers qui y ont eu recours ! finit-elle en regardant un à un tous ces chevaliers.

Mais il lui sembla important d'ajouter une dernière chose :

- Et pour finir, je vous demanderai de vous pardonner les uns les autres pour ces erreurs passées !…Et de commencer à vous pardonner vous-même !

Elle caressa la joue de Saga d'où coulait une larme puis l'embrassa sur cette même joue, avant de se relever pour faire de nouveau face à tous ses chevaliers qui la regardaient d'un air admiratif, touchés par tant de bonté. Saga, toujours à genou, prit alors la parole ; tout le monde se tourna vers lui pour l'écouter prononcer son serment de fidélité envers sa déesse :

- Athéna, déesse de sagesse, protectrice de la Terre et des hommes, je jure de vous servir jusqu'à la mort, de servir la paix et la justice sur cette planète !

Et tous les chevaliers d'or reprirent en chœur pour renouveler leur serment :

- Athéna ! Nous jurons de vous servir jusqu'à la mort !

Saori sourit et versa quelques larmes, tellement émue par cet acte de foi.

Puis, Saga et les autres se relevèrent et il retourna se placer près de son frère. Camus s'avança d'un pas hésitant en direction de sa déesse, le visage tendu, une question lui brûlant les lèvres.

Elle le remarqua et prit la parole la première d'une voix douce pour l'encourager à se confier :

- Quelque chose te tracasse Camus ? Tu as l'air inquiet !

- C'est que…Vont-ils bien ? Ou Hyoga est-il…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, par peur de la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner ; car malgré son apparence froide, il se faisait énormément de soucis et n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui depuis qu'il était revenu dans cette dimension d'où il ne croyait jamais sortir. Hyoga…il tenait beaucoup à lui…son élève…non plus…son fils. Tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres de Saori car depuis leur retour, à cause de ces retrouvailles, ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'absence des chevaliers divins, ou très peu, et ils s'en voulaient presque.

Saori comprenait très bien leur inquiétude et répondit avec tendresse pour les rassurer, surtout Camus qui semblait de plus en plus anxieux à l'idée qu'il avait peut-être perdu une des rares personnes à qui il tenait réellement :

- Ne te fais pas de soucis ! Ça va ! Hyoga va bien, ils vont tous bien ! Ils sont juste, depuis notre retour, dans le coma. Ils ont besoin de repos, c'est tout !

Ces paroles redonnèrent le sourire à tous les chevaliers. Camus, en premier, qui sentit un sourire lui monter aux lèvres (ce qui est très rare chez lui) et une douce chaleur envahir son être en pensant qu'il était vivant et qu'ils allaient bientôt pouvoir se retrouver.

- Pouvons-nous les voir ? demanda t-il

- Oui ! Bien sûr ! Nous les avons installé dans le 13ème temple !…

Elle hésita un instant, pour juger de l'état de ses chevaliers, avant de reprendre :

- …Vous pourrez les voir, mais j'aimerai que vous vous reposiez avant ! Vous n'êtes pas blessés, à part Kanon qui aura besoin de soins, sûrement du au fait qu'il ne soit pas mort lui. Mais il faut quand même que vous dormiez un peu !

Milo haussa les épaules et répondit au nom de tous :

- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir !

- Oui, ça me ferai très plaisir ! Alors je vous demande d'aller tous vous reposer dans vos temples ! Ils sont pas en super bonne état mais vos chambres sont intactes ! et se tournant vers Kanon. Toi, par contre, tu me suis pour te faire soigner parce que tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ! finit-elle avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

Il fut très touché par tant d'affection parce que c'est vrai qu'en 2 semaines ses plaies ne s'étaient pas refermées complètement et il continuait à perdre son sang par ci par là. Mais sa fierté le poussa quand même à mentir :

- Non, ça va ! Je me sens en pleine forme !

Saori le regarda de la tête au pied, et elle remarqua que son sang coulait encore à certains endroits.

- Tu n'en as pas du tout l'air alors pas question de discuter et tu viens avec moi ! dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle était juste inquiète.

Saga continua à la suite :

- Elle a raison ! Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, alors évite de mentir ! Et je te parie que tu t'écroules avant le 4ème temple ! Parce que jusque là tu n'as pas eu à marcher ! finit-il en souriant et en lançant un regard inquiet à son frère.

Celui-ci comprit qu'il se faisait du soucis comme Saori et ne pensait qu'à sa santé !

- Ok ! J'ai un peu mal à la tête surtout !

Et ils prirent tous la route des 12 temples, Saori, Shina et les chevaliers de bronze en tête. Saga ne quittait pas Kanon des yeux de peur qu'il ne s'écroule de fatigue ! Marine ne lâchait plus Aiolia, et Ayoros les regardait faire amusé. On remarquait aussi certains chevaliers qui discutaient ; parmi cela, il y avait : Masque de Mort et Aphrodite, Camus et Milo… Arrivés au 1er temple, Mû les quitta en leur disant au revoir de la main et Kiki resta avec lui.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Aldébaran et arrivés au temple des gémeaux, Kanon se retourna vers son frère :

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, ça te ferai du bien !

- Oui, comme si j'allais te quitter ! J'ai pas envie de te laisser ! répondit-il avec douceur alors qu'il soutenait son frère pour l'aider à marcher.

- C'est gentil ! reprit Kanon car en fait il voulait rester avec son frère, même s'il ne lui disait pas.

Et ils reprirent tous leur route, au temple du cancer, Masque de Mort allait rejoindre sa chambre quand Saori lui adressa la parole :

- Reposes toi bien Masque de Mort !

Et il réagit à ces derniers mots, il ne voulait plus être appeler comme ça, après tout ce n'était qu'un surnom morbide, alors maintenant qu'il était revenu sur le droit chemin autant reprendre son vrai prénom :

- Non ! Pas Masque de Mort ! Mon vrai prénom est…

Il hésita un bref instant pendant lequel tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, impatients de connaître le vrai nom du chevalier du cancer, Saori le regardait toujours en souriant attendant, elle aussi, la réponse.

- Mon vrai prénom est Angelo ! finit-il un peu gêné, il avait toujours trouvé son nom trop doux et mielleux, ce qui l'avait poussé à en changer.

Saori s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa sur la joue :

- C'est un très joli nom ! Alors reposes toi bien Angelo !

Il se sentit rougir mais se reprit vite, pour répondre : « Merci » à sa déesse. Et tout le monde reprit son chemin, encore étonnés du vrai prénom de leur compagnon ; mais personne ne serait venu à l'idée de s'en moquer, il avait envie de changer, c'était un bon début.

Alors qu'Aphrodite allait suivre les autres, Angelo le retint :

- Ça te dit de me tenir compagnie ! dit-il un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres.

Le chevalier des poissons acquiesça sur le champ et tous les 2 disparurent. Au temple suivant, on vit disparaître Aiolia et Marine qui ne voulaient plus se quitter. Ayoros leur souhaita de bien se reposer, mais en fait il ne pensait pas trop que son frère allait dormir alors qu'il y avait Marine dans sa chambre, il sourit à cette idée et les laissa. Ensuite pour Shaka, le plus reposant était la méditation, et il s'y mit après avoir évalué les dégâts dans son temple. Dohko refusa d'aller se coucher car il voulait revoir Shunrei et prendre des nouvelles de son disciple. Camus dit au revoir à Milo, qui savait très bien que son ami ne comptait pas non plus se reposer mais allait voir son élève. Ayoros et Shura allèrent chacun dans leur temple sans discuter. Donc arrivés au 13ème temple, il ne restait plus que Saga qui soutenait toujours son frère qui semblait aller de plus en plus mal après avoir monté tant de marches, il y avait aussi Dohko et Camus, qui eux, ne pensaient qu'à leur élève. Les 5 chevaliers de bronze retournèrent à leurs occupations et laissèrent Saori avec Shina et les chevaliers restants.

Seika et Shunrei sortirent alors de la chambre des malades, inquiètes de savoir ce qui s'est passé, Saori les rassura immédiatement et Dohko prit la parole, ému de revoir Shunrei :

- Shunrei, je suis heureux, je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir !

Elle mit un temps à comprendre qui était la personne qui lui parlait (maintenant qu'il ne ressemble plus à un vieux champignon violet) et demanda les larmes au bord des yeux :

- Vieux maître ? C'est vous ?

Il acquiesça et elle se précipita dans ses bras en larmes. Saori se décida à présenter Seika aux chevaliers :

- Je vous présente Seika, c'est la grande sœur de Seiya, celle qu'il avait perdu !

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Seika ! répondit Saga.

Saori reprit :

- Venez, nous avons installé Seiya et les autres dans une chambre ! Et il faut qu'on s'occupe de toi Kanon ! Shina, peux-tu aller chercher le médecin s'il te plait ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

Et pendant qu'il s'occupait de Kanon sous les yeux de Saga. Saori mena Dohko et Camus voir les malades, suivi par Shunrei et Seika. Ils trouvèrent donc chaque chevalier dans un lit, dans l'ordre il y avait : Ikki, le plus à gauche, vers la porte, puis Shiryu, Hyoga, Seiya et enfin Shun.

Camus se dirigea vers le lit de Hyoga et le regarda un instant, on lisait un peu d'inquiétude dans ses yeux, d'habitude si froids ; puis il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son élève et se retourna vers Saori :

- Comment vont-ils ?

- Leurs états sont stables. Même Seiya, alors qu'il a reçu l'épée d'Hadès au niveau du cœur. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour eux, ils vont finir par sortir du coma ! finit-elle en insistant sur la dernière partie de sa phrase.

- Oui ! Ils vont finir par se réveiller ! Tu as raison ! reprit Seika pour appuyer les paroles de Saori.

Dohko et Camus restèrent un moment au chevet de Shiryu et Hyoga, et décidèrent de retourner dans leur temple parce qu'ils avaient besoin de se reposer. Saga resta encore un moment avec son frère après que le médecin l'ait soigné et installé dans une chambre à côté. Mais Kanon l'encouragea à aller dormir un peu pour reprendre des forces, et il finit par accepter et lui promit de repasser dès qu'il se réveillera. 2 jours après, ayant marre de rester allongé dans un lit alors qu'il allait mieux, il décida de retourner au temple des gémeaux avec son frère. Ce dernier s'y opposa préférant qu'il reste encore à se reposer, et même Saori le lui demanda, mais avec son caractère s'était perdu d'avance ; Kanon repartit donc au 3ème temple avec Saga, et pour rassurer Saori, il lui promit de revenir si jamais il ne se sentait pas bien, ce qui eut pour effet de lui rendre immédiatement son sourire.

* * *

Bon, je sais que c'est ennuyeux pour le moment, mais faut bien! na! Alors au programme dans les chapitres suivants, le réveil des chevaliers divins et de l'humour (enfin je vais essayer). Mais vous alez vite remarquer que cette fic est surtout de la romance; et autour de Shun plane tout un tas de mystères. Après, je pense que je ferai tout de même une guerre mais c'est pas pour maintenant. 

Aurélia (qui espère que vous allez aimer)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le réveil d'Ikki

Coucou! Voilà la suite! Je préviens tout de suite que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication régulier, disons que je publie dès que c'est fini. Aussi, les premiers chapitres sont courts et consacrés aux réveils des bronzes.

J'ai fini ce que j'avais à dire, alors _BONNE LECTURE_. Et écrivez moi des reviews. Please.

Disclaimer: Alors, euhhhhhhhhhh, je veux pas le dire... ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin TT

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le réveil d'Ikki**

Un beau matin, 3 jours seulement après le retour des chevaliers d'or, un des 5 chevaliers divins daigna enfin se réveiller, comme si il avait senti le retour de ses aînés au domaine sacré, ce qui présageait peut-être le réveil prochain de ses frères. C'était Ikki, le chevalier du Phénix qui venait d'ouvrir avec difficulté ses yeux ; il découvrit une jeune femme d'une grande beauté à son goût qui le regardait l'air ravi. A sa couleur de cheveux, il identifia cette merveille étant Shina et fut très étonné qu'elle ne porte pas son masque.

Il parla enfin:

- Je ne te pensais pas si belle derrière ton masque !

Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir, et désormais elle ne pouvait plus se cacher ce qui la déstabilisait.

Après un instant, tout revint à l'esprit d'Ikki et il se releva brusquement :

- Shun ! Où est Shun ! demanda t-il d'un air inquiet à Shina avant de se rendre compte que sa réaction avait réveillé une atroce douleur dans tout son corps ce qui lui fit faire une grimace.

Elle réagit et d'une main le repoussa dans son lit et répondit à sa question pour le calmer :

- Il va bien ! Il est juste dans le coma, comme les autres et comme tu l'étais. Il a besoin de repos, il finira par se réveiller.

Elle dit cela d'un ton doux et rassurant qui l'étonna elle-même. Ikki lui obéit, se recoucha et finit par retrouver son sourire, rassuré par les paroles de cette jeune femme qu'il ne pensait pas si douce.

Il la découvrait seulement aujourd'hui et fut bizarrement attiré vers elle, ce qui le poussa à réagir, comme n'importe quel mec, c'est-à-dire en dragueur :

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de si charmantes infirmières au sanctuaire !

Shina fut tout à fait étonné et ne put s'empêcher de rougir une nouvelle fois, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais, en tout cas pas 2 fois dans la même journée et à cause de la même personne. C'est alors que quelqu'un entra et brisa le silence installé depuis peu entre les 2 chevaliers, cet personne fut surprise de trouver Ikki réveillé alors qu'il venait justement prendre de ses nouvelles.

Ikki ne voyait toujours pas qui venait d'entrer parce que Shina se trouvait devant lui mais il reconnut la voix de l'inconnu et n'en crut pas ses oreilles :

- Pas trop tôt ! T'as bien dormi ? lança Kanon d'un ton ironique qui lui était propre.

Shina se leva enfin de sa chaise, laissant le chevalier des gémeaux apparaître aux yeux du blessé qui oubliant toutes douleurs se redressait sur son lit, croyant voir un fantôme :

- Tu…tu es vivant ? réussit-il à dire.

- Et oui ! Je suis revenu rien que pour t'embêter ! Tu pourrais m'être reconnaissant ! J'ai pensé à toi ! finit-il en riant de bon cœur, imité par Shina et Ikki.

- C'est incroyable ! Je suis si heureux de te revoir mon ami !

Et la chose la plus étrange se produisit : Ikki pleurait de joie ! Kanon fut très touché par cette marque d'affection de la part d'un chevalier si solitaire.

- Et ben ! Je pensais pas que je te ferai cet effet là ! C'est un plaisir de voir quelqu'un pleurait pour moi !

Après avoir finit sa phrase, il se dirigea vers le lit du malade pour le serrer dans ses bras. Chose aussi époustouflante puisque Kanon ressemblait beaucoup à Ikki du point de vue du caractère.

Shina interrompit ce moment solennel entre 2 des chevaliers les plus orgueilleux du sanctuaire, mais à première vue, les batailles pouvaient changer les hommes.

- Bon, je vous laisse un moment, je vais prévenir Saori que tu es réveillé et aussi te ramener quelque chose à manger !

Puis elle sortit sous le regard étonné d'Ikki qui s'adressa à Kanon :

- J'ai droit à un traitement de faveur ou quoi ?

- Qui sait ? Peut-être que t'as une touche !

Kanon était très amusé de la situation, puis il se reprit et continua :

- Au fait, t'es surpris de me voir en vie ?

- Totalement ! Je te croyais mort contre Rhadamanthe ! Je ne comprends pas !

- Alors, attends un peu de voir la suite !

Kanon se concentra pour faire passer un message télépathique aux autres chevaliers :

- Eh ! Les gars ! Ikki a finit sa sieste !

Ce message les fit beaucoup rire, même Shaka et Camus ne purent s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Heureusement qu'Ikki ne l'avait pas entendu sinon malgré ses blessures, il aurait étranglé Kanon à n'importe quel prix ! C'est alors que le frère jumeau de ce dernier entra dans la pièce un sourire aux lèvres et vint se placer à gauche de son frère.

Ikki écarquilla les yeux sous le regard amusé des gémeaux :

- Dis moi Kanon, c'est normal que je vois double ? ...Vous m'avez drogué ou quoi ?

Cette remarque fit éclater de rire les 2 frères alors qu'Ikki semblait de plus en plus perdu par leurs attitudes ; après s'être calmés, c'est Saga qui parla :

- Non chevalier phénix, tu es bien lucide !

Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de comprendre chaque mot prononcé et ce que ça impliquait :

- Mais alors ! Saga ! C'est toi ?

Ikki avait sursauté quand il réalisa enfin et il obtint une réponse :

- Oui, c'est bien moi ! Et je ne suis pas revenu tout seul !

La porte s'ouvrit sur ces dernières paroles, pour laisser apparaître les 11 autres chevaliers d'or qui entrèrent l'air de bonne humeur. Ikki semblait au bord de la crise d'hystérie tellement il se sentait empli d'une chaleur à la vue de ces personnes. L'une d'elles prit la parole, un jeune homme, aux cheveux blonds lui descendant dans le bas du dos et qui gardait ses yeux fermés :

- Alors ! Surpris de nous revoir ! lança Shaka.

Ikki lui répondit les larmes aux yeux :

- Oui ! Shaka, je suis fou de joie de te revoir !

Il fut tellement étonné de l'attitude du chevalier qu'il en ouvrit les yeux comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien Ikki qui lui avait répondu ainsi. Aphrodite se pencha à l'oreille de Shaka pour lui dire quelques mots qui firent rougir le chevalier de la vierge au grand étonnement de tout le monde. Angelo, tout aussi surpris que les autres, lui demanda avec curiosité :

- Que lui as-tu dit pour obtenir un tel effet ?

Le chevalier des poissons lui répondit d'un ton charmeur :

- La vérité ! Qu'il devrait ouvrir plus souvent les yeux parce qu'ils sont magnifiques !

- A c'est tout ! puis il se tourna vers Shaka. Il en faut peu pour t'émouvoir !

Et quelque chose fit un déclic dans sa tête, il voyait les paroles d'Aphrodite sous un autre angle et il se retourna brusquement :

- Mais attends ! Tu le dragues ou je rêve !

La colère se lisait sur le visage du chevalier du cancer qui poursuivit :

- Tu oses le draguer devant moi ! T'as du culot !

Tout le monde, comprenant qu'ils assistaient à une scène de ménage entre Aphrodite et Angelo, se mirent à rire à s'en étrangler. Les 2 concernés se sentaient gênés mais rigolèrent tout de même. Et Aphrodite, pour rassurer son amant, vint lui prendre la main, ce qui le réconforta et le calma très rapidement. Rentra alors Saori, suivit par Shina qui tenait un plateau dans ses mains.

La princesse s'avança lentement vers Ikki puis le serra dans ses bras en versant quelque larmes non contenues :

- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir réveillé !

- Oui, moi aussi ! répondit Ikki, tout aussi touché.

Milo vint interrompre ce silence, il regardait Shina avec son plateau en souriant :

- On dirait que t'es chouchouté !

Elle répliqua immédiatement :

- Pourquoi t'es jaloux ? Et puis, sortez maintenant ! Ikki a besoin de repos !

Saori acquiesça à cette vérité. Milo ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- D'accord ! On voudrait pas vous déranger ! On dirait qu'elle prend bien soin de toi ! Avec un peu de chance, elle te donnera même la becquet !

S'en était trop pour Shina, elle allait lui sauter à la gorge mais fut retenu par Ikki, alors elle ne put que lâcher d'un ton colérique :

- Je me vengerai sur tes petites bestioles ! Je vais toutes les écraser !

Personne ne comprit de quoi elle parlait mais Milo lui répondit d'un air vexé et cachant sa colère :

- Je t'interdit de faire du mal à mes bébés ! Si tu les touches, c'est toi que je vais écraser !

Il finit en lançant un regard noir à Shina et sortit en claquant la porte. Elle voulut le poursuivre mais Ikki la retenait toujours :

- Je croyais que tu devais t'occuper de moi ! dit-il d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

Elle reprit son calme et lui répondit :

- Oui tu as raison, et puis à quoi bon le tuer !

- Oui, surtout que j'en ai encore besoin !

Tout le monde se retourna vers Camus, qui venait de prononcer ces mots qui trahissaient ses liens avec le chevalier du scorpion. Il devint rouge écarlate et bafouilla :

- Aurais-je…pensé…tout haut ?

Ce qui déclencha une fois de plus, l'hilarité générale, même Saori riait. Il fallut quelques minutes à tout le monde pour retrouver leur calme. Mû posa la question que chaque personne présente devait se poser suite aux paroles de Shina et à la réaction de Milo.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de bestioles ? Et pourquoi semblait-il si vexé ?

- Oh ! C'est parce que j'ai menacé la vie de ses petits amours !

- Pardon ? De quoi parles-tu ? reprit Mû.

- Milo élève des scorpions dans son temple. Ce sont ses animaux de compagnie et il les considère comme ses enfants !

- Et comment le sais-tu ? Milo ne les a montré à personne !

C'était Camus qui venait de poser cette question, et Aldébaran répliqua d'un ton vexé :

- Et pourquoi on est pas au courant ? Hein ?

- C'est parce qu'il avait peur que quelqu'un veuille les tuer ! Peu de gens aiment les scorpions, surtout au point d'en élever ! Alors Shina ? Comment l'as-tu appris ? Il ne les sort jamais de sa chambre !

- Quoi ! Il est dort avec ces bestioles dans sa chambre ! Mais il est malade ! C'est répugnant !

Cette fois-ci, c'était Aphrodite qui venait de prononcer ces paroles avec un air dégoûté.

- C'est justement pour éviter des réactions comme celle là qu'il ne l'a dit à personne ! rétorqua Camus, légèrement irrité par l'attitude du chevalier des poissons. Alors Shina ? Que s'est-il passé ? Comment l'as-tu appris ?

- Je l'ai appris par un concours de circonstances. Un jour où je traversais le temple du scorpion, une de ses saletés de bestioles s'est enfuit de son aquarium. Je ne me doutais de rien et cet imbécile de scorpion m'a pincé le pied et je peux vous garantir que ça fait mal ! Alors, bien sûr par réflexe à cause de la douleur, j'ai commencé à secouer le pied pour m'en débarrasser ; et tout à coup, Milo a surgit de nulle part et m'a envoyé dans la colonne la plus proche d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ensuite il a récupéré son scorpion et ne s'est même pas préoccupé de moi. Je me suis relevé toute seule et j'ai commencé à lui crier dessus, savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça et si cette bête lui appartenait. Il avait l'air assez en colère, il m'a répondu que oui "ce petit bout d'chou" (il peut faire preuve de tendresse envers ses scorpions...c'est beau l'amour!) était à lui et que j'avais été cruel de vouloir lui faire du mal. Je lui ai expliqué que je ne cherchais pas à lui faire du mal mais juste à m'en débarrasser et je lui ai alors rétorqué qu'il n'avait pas à le laisser traîner.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour regarder les chevaliers qui étaient suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant la suite avec impatience. Certains avaient été choqué par l'attitude qu'avait eu Milo envers Shina, Saori, elle, ne disait rien et ne ressentait probablement rien de spécial à part de la curiosité. Shina reprit son récit :

- Il m'a expliqué qu'il ne les sortait jamais de sa chambre, imaginez ma surprise quand il a utilisé le pluriel, pour être sûr qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien mais que celui-là s'était échappé parce qu'il devait s'ennuyer. Qu'il ne fallait pas que je lui en veuille car il voulait juste me souhaiter la bienvenue ; alors j'ai commencé à m'énerver, je lui ai craché au visage qu'il était malade, déjà d'en élever mais en plus de les laisser se promener et que si je l'avais écrasé, saurait été bien fait pour lui puisque de toute façon son scorpion était stupide. Je crois qu'à ce moment j'ai fait une énorme bêtise, j'avais insulté un de ses scorpions et je l'avais menacé, alors pour réponse j'ai eu droit à 3 piqûres de son aiguille écarlate. Il m'a laissée en plan et en sang dans son temple, alors qu'il s'en allait avec son bébé.

Tout le monde était étonné que Milo puisse faire preuve d'autant d'agressivité juste pour des scorpions, mais si Shina avait raison et qu'il les considérait comme ses enfants, c'était normal qu'il ait réagit de cette manière.

- La morale a retiré est de ne surtout pas toucher ses scorpions. Sinon on va au devant de gros ennuis! conclut Mû.

Tout le monde aquiescia, puis les discussions reprirent, et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la voix de Saori s'éleva:

- Bon…et bien, on va laisser Ikki se reposait ! Hein ? Shina ! Occupe toi bien de lui !

Tous approuvèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie en souhaitant un bon repos à Ikki. Saori et Kanon lui promirent de bientôt repasser le voir. Et puis ils suivirent les autres et refermèrent la porte. Ikki tourna son regard vers les 4 lits qui se situaient à sa gauche. Il n'avait pas eu le temps avec tout ce remue-ménage de penser à ses frères qui étaient allongés près de lui, et s'étonnait même qu'ils se reposent encore après tout le bruit qu'ils avaient fait. Il trouvait cela gentil de la part de Saori de les avoir installés dans la même chambre parce que bizarrement il n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner d'eux, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Shina le sortit de ses pensées en lui tendant le plateau qu'elle avait emmené, et s'assit à côté de lui pour lui tenir compagnie pendant qu'il mangeait et si besoin l'y aider.

_**à suivre**_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Aveu amoureux

Kikou!! Voilà la suite!! Bon, alors, il est trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès court. A vous de jugez.

Disclaimer: ... (désolé mais j'ai une extinction de voix, mon docteur peut vous le confirmez...comment ça vous pouvez pas?!! Escroc!!!)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Aveu amoureux**

La vie continuait pour Saori et ses chevaliers. Ikki était jusqu'à présent le seul chevalier divin à être sorti du coma et il attendait avec impatience le réveil de ses frères, il venait souvent à leur chevet mais toujours aucune réaction. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Shina, qui allait souvent le chercher de beau matin dans sa chambre (il était logé dans le temple de la vierge parce que Shaka le lui avait proposé) pour faire du jogging, et ça ne le dérangeait nullement. Tandis qu'ils faisaient du sport, ils discutaient et apprenaient à se connaître, ce qui réjouissaient les 2 intéressés qui éprouvaient une attirance mutuelle l'un pour l'autre sans se le dire.

6 jours plus tard, Shiryu revenait à lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour s'acclimater à la lumière et tourna ensuite légèrement sa tête pour trouver le visage de Shunrei, en larmes, lui souriant :

- Shiryu…tu es…enfin réveillé !…Je suis…tellement… dit-elle entre 2 sanglots mais ne finit pas sa phrase et se jeta au cou de Shiryu qui s'était redressé dans son lit malgré la petite douleur qu'il ressentait dans son dos :

- Oh ! Shunrei ! Tu es magnifique !

- Quoi ? Tu me vois ? lâcha t-elle surprise.

- Oui ! Je te vois ! J'ai du retrouver la vue suite à mon passage aux enfers. Et je peux te dire que tu es la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir !

Shunrei commença à rougir suite aux paroles de Shiryu et celui-ci fit ce dont il avait toujours rêvé : il prit entre ses mains le visage de sa bien-aimée et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta pour lui dire :

- Shunrei ! Je t'aime ! Et je t'ai toujours aimé ! Maintenant que les guerres sont finies, j'ai envie de vivre avec toi et de te rendre heureuse !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Shiryu ! J'attendais cela depuis si longtemps ! répondit-elle à la suite.

Et ils repartirent dans une étreinte passionnée, Shiryu ne voulant plus la lâcher.

- Vous n'avez pas attendu à ce que je vois !

Dohko venait d'entrer dans la chambre des malades et interrompit d'un ton ironique son élève, en pleine preuve d'amour avec celle qu'il considère comme sa fille. Shunrei se retourna vers la porte un sourire gêné sur le visage et Shiryu abordait le même.

- Maître ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir vivant, pourtant je vous croyais mort !

- Oui, je suis bien mort mais je suis revenu, moi et tous les chevaliers d'or !

Il se dirigea vers le lit de son élève pour le prendre dans ses bras avant de continuer :

- Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te voir enfin réveillé !

Il se recula pour regarder Shiryu puis Shunrei :

- Comme je disais tout à l'heure, vous n'avez pas traîné ! A peine réveillé, je vous retrouve collés l'un à l'autre ! finit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Shiryu se devait de se justifier alors il commença à bafouiller :

- Euh…je…nous…

- Je sais ! le coupa Dohko " Vous vous aimez ! Et j'en suis fou de joie pour vous 2 ! Tu vas prendre soin d'elle j'espère !

- Oui ! Je vous le promet !

- Je te fais confiance, mon élève. Tu en es digne !

Il se dirigea vers Shunrei et l'embrassa sur le front :

- Sois heureuse ma fille !

- Merci beaucoup !

Puis il se retourna vers la porte :

- Je vais aller prévenir Saori et Ikki que tu es réveillé !

Il reçut la visite de son frère et d'autres chevaliers, dont Shura qui était heureux d'enfin pouvoir lui parler et aussi pour le remercier de lui avoir ouvert les yeux lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire. Ils discutèrent ainsi plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que Shiryu se sente fatigué. La journée se termina donc, après toutes ces retrouvailles.

* * *

Fini! Celui-là était vraiment rikiki, mais j'étais pas trop inspirée, alors voilà le résultat. Mais maintenant, qui est le prochain à se réveiller? A vous de deviner, mais c'est simple, faites par déduction.

_**à suivre**_


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'élève ressemble au maître

Encore un chapitre!!! Celui-ci est consacré à Hyoga, comme il est facile de le deviner. Je pense que vous devez trouver ça long. Non?! Mais il faut attendre patiemment, dès que Seiya sera réveillé, on se penchera sur le cas de Shun, et je parlerais aussi beaucoup plus des chevaleirs d'or (normalemnt c'est prévu comme ça) parce que j'ai l'intention de créer différents couples. Donc exercer la patience, vous en aurez besoin. En attendant, voici le chapitre 4.

Disclaimer: Je vais être sérieuse pour une fois...c'est très rare je sais, mais bon, faut bien faire des efforts. Alors voilà ce que j'ai à déclarer Mr le juge! J'aime de tout mon coeur Saga des Gémeaux et j'accuse Masami Kurumada de l'avoir fait souffrir! Je porte plainte et réclame la garde du chevalier de la 3ème maison. Je promet de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours!!! Jurez, crachez!!!...Alors votre honneur, vous me le donnez?!! TT Pourquoi non?!!! Je le veux, je le veux, je le veux...je l'aurais!!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'élève ressemble au maître**

Camus veillait Hyoga tandis que celui-ci revenait doucement à lui ; 3 jours après Shiryu, qui était parti dormir avec Shunrei dans le temple de la balance. Camus allait quitter son chevet car il devait rejoindre Milo qui devait sûrement l'attendre depuis déjà 5 minutes. Il se leva de sa chaise, placée à gauche du lit de son élève, et lui jeta un dernier regard quand il vit la main de Hyoga bougeait. Il se rassit immédiatement sur sa chaise et attendait en souriant (chose qui devient plus fréquente) qu'il revienne à lui. Alors que celui-ci commençait à ouvrir lentement les yeux, il sentait une joie intense s'emparait de lui et ses yeux lui piquaient. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, la 1ère chose ou plutôt personne que Hyoga vit, fut son maître mort, il crut voir un fantôme ou encore être mort, ce qui le fit sursauter et se redresser d'un coup sec dans son lit :

- Ca…Camus…je…je…suis…mort ? réussit-il à dire après un gros effort pour contenir l'atroce douleur que son sursaut à provoqué dans sa tête.

- Attends ! Calme-toi ! commença t-il, et au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, des larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux et coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues :

- Non, ce n'est pas toi qui es mort, c'est moi qui suis vivant !

Cette dernière nouvelle provoqua des sanglots que Hyoga ne pouvait pas contenir tellement il était ému. Ce fut Camus qui fit le 1er geste en serrant avec force son élève dans ses bras ; cette réaction étonna beaucoup Hyoga mais il était heureux de voir ce qu'il provoquait chez son maître, et il se décida à briser le silence, entrecoupé par leurs sanglots:

- Camus…c'est un miracle !…Je suis si…de te…

Il avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, et ça, Camus le comprenait car il ne savait pas si il pourrait faire mieux mais tenta quand même :

- Oui ! Je suis soulagé de te voir enfin debout ! Et je suis aussi heureux que toi de te retrouver enfin ! finit-il en pensant avoir exprimé le mieux possible ses impressions.

Il le serrait toujours dans ses bras lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un les observait et il se retourna précipitamment, cessant son étreinte, pour découvrir Milo qui se tenait debout près de la porte les bras croisés. Celui-ci, ne voyant toujours pas arriver Camus, se décida à aller le chercher et le découvrit ainsi en larmes et serrant son élève dans ses bras.

Son ami, si froid en général, pleurait de joie, celui-ci essuya prestement ses yeux et découvrit la mine boudeuse de Milo :

- Ça va faire une dizaine de minutes que je t'attends ! Et puis…tu n'as jamais pleuré pour moi, même quand on s'est retrouvés ! finit-il à la manière d'un enfant qui fait un caprice.

Il avait dit ce qu'il pensait mais attendait avec appréhension sa réaction. Hyoga regardait la scène, ébahi et étonné car il ne comprenait pas cette situation : le chevalier du scorpion semblait jaloux du cygne. Camus se leva donc de sa chaise, tandis que Milo attendait avec crainte ce qui allait suivre, et le résultat l'étonna. Le chevalier du verseau se dirigea donc vers son amant et le prit dans ses bras, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Si ! J'ai déjà pleuré plusieurs fois à cause de toi, mais je ne te l'ai jamais montré !

Il lui avait dit cela avec douceur et tendresse. Il se remémora avoir été triste le jour où il avait du combattre Milo et en avoir même pleuré. Il s'en était beaucoup voulu et mourrait d'envie de tout lui avouer mais ne le pouvait malheureusement pas. Heureusement que tout était fini. Ces paroles lui rendirent son sourire et il était très touché par une telle preuve d'amour.

- Heureux de le savoir ! Je commençais à me dire qu'il n'y avait que Hyoga pour te faire pleurer ! Au fait, où est-il passé ?

Cette remarque fit sursauter Camus et il se retourna précipitamment, Milo avait en effet raison, son élève avait disparu de son lit, et il balaya la chambre du regard. Il le retrouva assis sur le lit de Shun. Le chevalier du cygne était à côté de son ami…son frère. Il le regardait dormir, il était si paisible. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux verts de Shun et se souvenait à ce moment de ses yeux d'un vert si doux dans lesquels il pouvait y lire tout l'amour que le chevalier d'Andromède porte aux autres ; et aussi à quel point, il aime s'y perdre.

- Shun…il faut que tu te réveilles…tu me manques. murmura t-il en caressant la joue du chevalier endormi.

Il réalisa à ce moment qu'il tenait à Shun plus que tout au monde, autant et même plus qu'à son maître. Camus jeta un coup d'œil à Milo, qui devait se poser la même question : « Comment a t-il fait dans son état pour arriver au lit de Shun alors qu'il y a celui de Seiya qui les sépare ? » Mais il trouva vite une réponse en observant la manière dont Hyoga regardait Shun, et comprit, même s'il n'avait pas entendu ses paroles, que son élève aimait Andromède de la même façon que lui aimait le Scorpion. Milo conclut la même chose, et sourit de la ressemblance du maître et de l'élève.

Le Verseau s'avança et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du Cygne :

- Ne te fais pas de soucis ! Il va se réveiller ! lui sourit-il.

- Oui ! Tu as raison !

- Et toi, tu devrais te reposer !

Hyoga se leva, mais au moment où il allait faire un pas, la tête lui tourna et il s'écroula. Camus le rattrapa de justesse et alla le réinstaller dans son lit.

- Trop d'efforts d'un coup n'est pas très raisonnable ! pensa Camus.

Il le remit avec douceur dans son lit et remonta ses draps, puis il déposa un baiser sur son front ; et se retourna vers Milo pour lui faire signe de le suivre dehors. Ils s'en allèrent en laissant Hyoga à son repos et à ses rêves.

_**à suivre**_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Folie au Sanctuaire

Déjà, un grand MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait vachement plaisir!!! Alors voilà le chapitre 5, j'en ai profité pour changer les 4 chapitres précédents, disons que je les ai aérés, je les trouvais légèrement étouffants. Donc je vous rassure, je n'ai rien changé au texte, juste la mise en page. Je vous laisse lire le 5 .

Disclaimer: Je me suis promis de tout faire pour récupérer mon gémeau!! Alors, je l'aurai!! ... Vous croyez que si je le kidnappe, je risque de provoquer une guerre sainte?!! Aie!!...ça risque de faire mal, je pourrais pas faire face...Mais, en fait c'est une idée de génie!! Comme ça, Athéna enverra ses chevaliers chez MOI!!! Youpi C'est géniale!!! Je vais faire des courses: téquila, whisky, préservatifs... hihihihi

PS: Je précise que la nouvelle venue est à moi!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Folie au Sanctuaire**

_1 semaine plus tard_

Il était 8h du matin et la totalité des chevaliers étaient soit déjà réveillés, soit en voie de réveil. Tout le monde se levaient et déjeunaient avec paresse (puisqu'il n'y a pas de guerre, pourquoi se faire chier :) ), lorsqu'ils entendirent un hurlement retentissant dans tout le Sanctuaire. Immédiatement, tous les chevaliers d'or, divins (ceux sorti du coma bien sûr) et Saori se précipitèrent au temple des gémeaux d'où provenait le cri. Une fois arrivés, ils virent Saga sortir prestement de son temple avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Les autres l'interrogèrent du regard se demandant ce qui le rendait si heureux. Il feint de ne pas comprendre et se dirigea vers eux:

- Bonjour tout le monde! lança-t-il gaiement. Que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir tous réuni?

- On a entendu un cri provenant de ton temple. Que se passe-t-il? demanda Mû.

- Oh! Rien, rien! Ne vous en faites...

- Sagaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!

Avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase, il fut stoppé par ce cri plein de rage. En l'entendant, Saga courut se réfugier derrière Aldé. Personne n'y comprenait rien jusqu'à que Kanon surgisse à l'extérieur du temple, trempé de la tête aux pieds, et vu la manière dont il tremblait on se doutait que l'eau n'était pas chaude.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... s'étonna Saori mais elle fut coupée:

- Saga!!! T'es fou!!! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?!!!

Saga afficha un sourire innocent et fit les yeux doux à son frère:

- J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner...mais tu n'étais toujours pas levé. J'ai essayé de te réveiller mais ça marchait pas, alors...je voulais pas que ça refroidisse donc...j'ai opté pour la dernière solution.

- Et la seule chose que t'as trouvé c'est le saut d'eau glacée!!! gronda Kanon, serrant les poings et se demandant ce qu'il ferait à son frère.

- Ben, c'est pratique, ça fait ta douche en même temps! lui répondit l'aîné sur un air léger et affichant toujours ce visage d'ange.

Kanon ne s'y trompa pas et hurla: « Saga! Cette fois, t'es mort!!! », avant de se jeter sur son jumeau.

Celui-ci, ayant anticipé la réaction de l'autre, avait déjà commencé à courir et échappa donc aux mains qui essayaient de se refermer sur son cou. Ils disparurent de la vue des autres et on entendait plus que les insultes, que Kanon lançait à son frère, au niveau du 2ème temple. Une fois cela fait, les chevaliers et leur déesse explosèrent de rire, ils s'étaient retenus pour échapper aux foudres du second chevalier des gémeaux, et heureusement qu'il était parti parce qu'ils auraient fini par craquer. Certains étaient pliés en 2, se tenant les côtes, cherchant à trouver de l'air, même Camus et Shaka riaient vu la situation; d'autres étaient au sol tellement ils pleuraient de rire, dont Ikki et Milo (faut les comprendre! Ils se sont tous les 2 retrouvaient confrontés à lui, alors le voir dans cet état ). Tout d'un coup, ils sentirent un cosmos exploser avant de disparaître.

- Bon dieu, le cosmos de Saga a disparu!! s'écria Saori paniquée.

Les chevaliers se calmèrent instantanément en réalisant qu'elle disait vrai. Ils se regardaient.

- Kanon n'aurait quand même pas..._ fait une bêtise_, pensa Aphrodite mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, n'osant imaginer le pire.

Ils entendirent un bruit près du temple et se retournèrent pour découvrir avec surprise et soulagement, Saga qui leur fait signe de se taire. Ils le regardèrent avec inquiétude se demandant ce qu'il préparait encore. Quelques minutes après, Kanon surgit d'un passage dimensionnel, toujours énervé et trempé.

- Il est où?!! demanda-t-il aux saints d'une voix dangereusement basse.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre! Saga sauta par derrière sur son frère, et déversa le contenu d'une bombe de chantilly sur la chevelure déjà mouillée. Une fois son oeuvre achevée, il s'éloigna précipitamment de son jumeau et le regarda un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Maintenant, t'es à croquer mon petit frère chéri!!! lança-t-il non sans malice.

Tout le monde était bouche bée et n'osa pas rigoler, parce qu'ils avaient remarqué le teint très rouge de l'ancien dragon des mers, il était vraiment rouge de colère mais ils virent malgré tout un sourire ironique sur ce visage.

- Alors, tu veux jouer à ça!! dit-il avec défi à son frère. OK!!! Voyons, lequel est le plus fort.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'il prit une poignée de la chantilly qu'il avait sur la tête pour la balancer à son frère, qui esquiva facilement avant de pendre la fuite dans les temples supérieurs, poursuivi par Kanon, qui après un rapide passage par son temple, ressorti armée de chantilly et de tomates. Ils les regardèrent partir et certain se demandait s'il fallait arrêter ça tandis que d'autre pensait plutôt à se joindre à eux.

- Bon...on devrait peut-être les stopper avant qu'ils mettent le Sanctuaire sans dessus dessous. proposa sans grande conviction Dohko, qui pour une fois ne voulait pas assumer son rôle de Gand Pope.

- T'es sûr?! Après tout ils ne font du mal à personne! répondit Camus distraitement, ce qui lui coûta cher.

En effet, il semblerait que quelqu'un d'autre s'ennuyait ferme et désirait suivre l'exemple des gémeaux; notamment le très sage chevalier du scorpion (mon oeil!! si lui il est sage alors moi j'suis un ange, nan!!) qui venait de verser de la glace sur la tête de son iceberg. Milo recula doucement, prévoyant la réaction de son amant; mais il se trompa, puisque Camus prit de la glace du bout du doigt pour la goûter.

- De la vanille! dit-il avec bonheur. C'est gentil, tu t'ai souvenu que c'est ma glace préféré. T'es un amour!!

Il s'approcha de l'amour en question, qui avait la mâchoire plus que pendante devant la réaction inattendu du maître des glaces. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas le seul, presque la totalité des chevaliers était dans le même cas, y compris le jeune chevalier du cygne qui se demandait si c'était réellement son maître. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un cri de surprise: en effet, notre cher verseau venant de verser une partie de la glace qui le recouvrait dans le cou de son amant, qui pour le coup vit ses ardeurs refroidit après un long baiser. Camus venait de prendre sa revanche.

- T'en pense quoi?! Moi je la trouve excellente cette glace!

Milo était pétrifié, scotché par l'attitude de son Camus. Il décida qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les hostilités, il sortit de derrière son dos de l'eau et de la glace, sûrement subtilisé dans le temple des gémeaux pendant que tout le monde avait le dos tourné. Il lança ses projectiles au hasard, et ils trouvèrent tous preneur.

Un vent de folie venait de soufflait sur le Sanctuaire!!

Pas moins de 5 minutes plus tard, et ils avaient tous disjonctés, trouvant des munitions dans le 1er temple à porter de main. Désormais le, très célèbre, chemin des 12 maisons, étant parsemés ici et là, d'oeufs jetés sans ménagements, de tomates écrasées qui avaient vu leur vie s'écourter en ce jour funeste, de chantilly et de glace sur lesquels bon nombre avait glissé avant d'embrasser les escaliers... Certains camps s'étaient formés: Saga s'était allié à Camus, Shaka, Mû, Ayoros et Dohko pour faire face principalement à l'équipe de son frère composé de Kanon, Angelo, Aphrodite, Milo, Aiolia et Shura, tandis que les 3 chevaliers divins (Shiryu, Ikki et Hyoga pour ceux qui ont oubliés que les autres font dodo) avaient vu leur groupe rejoint par Aldébaran et Saori qui avait décidé de se joindre au festivité. Les groupes s'opposaient et se jetaient sur le premier adversaire qui passait à porter de main. Même si certain avait été réticent à l'idée de s'attaquer à leur déesse, leur appréhension était passée et ils la bombardaient avec plaisir. Leur périple était arrivé à la fin et ils se trouvaient désormais au bas des 12 temples, continuant à s'asperger de choses et d'autres.

- Abandonnez!! Nous sommes beaucoup plus fort que vous!! hurla Kanon pour effrayer les autres.

Il reçut pour toute réponse une tomate en pleine face, offerte généreusement par le divin phénix; l'expéditeur lui souriait avec moquerie, tandis que le destinataire se jetait sur lui pour laver cette affront. Saga n'était pas en reste et tenter de venir en aide à Dohko qui luttait courageusement contre son élève et sa déesse. Mais malheureusement, la courgette l'acheva (snif, adieu belle courgette...quoi?...c'est le chevalier qu'il faut pleurer?! je savais pas!). Saga se fit un devoir de venger son Grand Pope et s'attaqua à sa déesse, Shiryu étant trop occuper par Angelo, il se jeta sur elle et finirent tous les 2 au sol, alors Saga se mit à la chatouiller. Saori était au bord de l'asphyxie et pleurait de rire, Saga ayant pitié d'elle la lâcha, mal lui en pris, elle retourna la situation et se fut le fier chevalier des gémeaux qui désormais riait à en pleurer.

- Continue comme ça, il est très chatouilleux!!! cria Kanon qui passait par là, à l'adresse de sa déesse.

Elle ne se fit pas prier.

Mais tous nos joyeux fous n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils étaient observés, étant arrivés au bas des temples, leur petit manège ne passait pas inaperçu. Marine, Shina, Kiki, les 5 bronzes et une inconnue les regardaient les yeux ronds se demandant où ils avaient atterris et s'ils rêvaient. Le 1er à les remarquer fut Dohko qui avait désormais une bosse sur le haut du crâne (c'est que ça fait mal la courgette :P ), l'inattention du chevalier de la Balance fit lever la tête à plusieurs chevaliers qui étaient désormais rouges d'avoir été surpris dans de telles positions. Saori, surprise par le silence, décida de laisser le pauvre chevalier sur lequel elle s'acharnait depuis de longues minutes, et releva la tête pour enfin voir les pauvres spectateurs d'un tel désastre. Les chevaliers regardaient leur déesse avec étonnement, notamment sa position, elle baissa la tête pour se rendre compte qu'elle était encore à califourchon sur le gardien du 3ème temple, elle s'empressa de se lever, les jours roses.

- ...

Saori cherchait quelque chose à dire pour rompre le malaise qui régnait, mais ne trouvait pas grand chose à dire. Dohko prit donc les choses en main d'un air décontracté.

- Bonjour!! Comment allez-vous?!! fit-il à l'adresse des arrivants, puis se tournant vers les autres: ça fait longtemps que j'me suis pas autant amusé, par contre je crois qu'on est bon pour une bonne douche.

Après quelques regards autour d'eux, ils confirmèrent tous d'un hochement de tête avant d'éclater de rire devant la situation. Shiryu avait remarqué le 1er l'étrangère qui était avec leurs amis.

- Shina...qui est cette jeune fille?!! demanda-t-il avec curiosité, ce qui attisa celle des autres.

D'ailleurs, ils se demandaient comment ils avaient pu ignorer la charmante invitée. Elle était plus grande que Shina et devait mesurer 1m70 environ, sa silhouette était fine et élancée, ses cheveux lui descendaient jusqu'aux fesses et étaient attachés en une haute queue qui laissait glisser 2 mèches pour encadrer un visage fin et délicat. Ils étaient noirs et on y percevait de forts reflets mauves, ses yeux étaient roses mais semblaient rouges à cause de légers éclats de couleur et du au léger maquillage qui les dessinaient. Elle était âgée de 18 ans mais son visage lui en faisait paraître 20 facilement. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue d'entraînement typiquement féminine, entièrement noire avec une ceinture et des talons rouges. Elle leur souriait avec gentillesse, même si elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer sa déesse et les célèbres chevaliers ressuscités dans une position pareille. Non sans compter sa beauté, ce qui étonna le plus les chevaliers était le cosmos de cette mystérieuse femme, il était puissant, au niveau d'un chevalier d'argent mais encore latent.

- Déesse Athéna, je vous présente Kyriana! Elle est arrivée au Sanctuaire ce matin. Elle s'est entraînée en Italie mais manque d'aide pour parfaire son entraînement, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est venue. répondit Shina coupant ainsi la contemplation des autres.

- C'est un plaisir de t'accueillir au Sanctuaire Kyriana! déclara avec douceur Athéna qui venait de se relever et se diriger vers la nouvelle venue.

Kyriana s'agenouilla devant sa déesse.

- Athéna, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer!

- Relève toi, stp! Et puis, je crois que vu la position dans laquelle je suis pour le moment, appelle moi Saori. dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Avec plaisir!

- Bien! Shina dit vrai, tu possèdes un puissant cosmos, celui d'un chevalier d'argent, même si je ne sais pas encore quelle armure te donner, je propose que tu t'entraînes avec l'un des chevalier d'or. Acceptes-tu? demanda-t-elle en désignant les chevaliers d'or recouverts de choses diverses.

- Ce sera avec honneur! s'exclama-t-elle enjouée par cette proposition, elle sourit avec joie aux garçons.

Ceux-ci sentirent leur coeur fondre devant ce sourire, en particulier un qui ne pouvait plus quitter ses yeux de cette apparition.

- Chevaliers, lequel souhaiterait-il prendre cette jeune femme en apprentissage?! questionna Saori.

Elle eut la surprise de voir toutes les mains se lever d'un coup, elle songea vaguement qu'il faisait ça pour elle ou pour avoir Kyriana. (faut pas rêver!! c'est pour Kyriana qu'ils sont gagas!!)

- C'est gentil de vous proposer, mais je vais en choisir un.

Saori examina rapidement lequel des chevaliers ferait un meilleur professeur. Elle finit par porter son choix sur l'un d'eux.

- Kanon, pourrais-tu te charger de son entraînement stp? demanda-t-elle à son chevalier qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir été choisi et cela lui valu plusieurs coup d'oeils jaloux.

- O...Oui!! Cela serait un honneur déesse Athéna. répondit-il après la surprise passée.

- Kyriana, je te présente Kanon, second chevalier d'or des gémeaux, ce sera ton maître dorénavant.

Cette dernière regarda Kanon, qui pour le moment n'était pas dans une position très avantageuse, mais elle lui sourit avec franchise et fierté de l'avoir comme maître, ce qui fit d'autant plus plaisir au concerné.

Après une bonne douche chacun, la journée se poursuivit calmement.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Et une nouvelle venue toute mignonne!! 

_**à suivre**_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le Canasson ailé

Désolé du temps que j'ai mis avant de mettre le chapitre 6, mais j'étais pas du tout inspirée soupir et vous allez malheureusement constater à quel point je l'étais peu.

Disclaimer: Les chevaliers sont pas à moi...TT...mais bon, pour celui-là j'me plaint pas trop!

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Le canasson ailé**

Il avait mal à la tête, mais ouvrit malgré tout les yeux, la lumière l'éblouit et il les referma aussitôt. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé mais c'était flou. Il se souvint de la guerre, des enfers, d'Athéna combattant Hadès...Et les derniers instants de cette guerre lui revinrent d'un coup...l'épée...l'épée d'Hadès l'avait transpercé en plein coeur. Il leva lentement la main pour la porter à sa poitrine, il était vivant, il avait du mal à le réaliser mais il était vivant. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, les laissant s'habituer à la lumière. La première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond blanc, il savait qu'il était au Sanctuaire et sûrement à l'infirmerie se dit-il. Alors qu'il se redressait doucement malgré la douleur, il se stoppa net: _Mon dieu, Saori!! _s'écria-t-il. Il ignorait si sa déesse était en vie ou s'il avait échoué dans sa mission de chevalier. Il réalisa alors, que si Saori était morte, il perdait sa déesse mais aussi et surtout la femme qu'il aimait! Parce que oui, il l'aimait, s'il avait combattu jusqu'ici c'était bien sûr pour Athéna et son devoir de chevalier mais aussi parce qu'il voulait protéger cette jeune fille qui faisait battre son coeur! Il avait appris à l'aimer et ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans elle!

Alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter son lit pour chercher des réponses à ses questions, la porte s'ouvrit:

- S...Sei...Seika... murmura-t-il incrédule.

Cette dernière lui sourit avec tendresse avant de serrer son petit frère dans ses bras. Seiya, pantelant, avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Seika, sa soeur qu'il avait cherché depuis si longtemps, le serrait dans ses bras. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour le moment, et il décida de reporter ses interrogations pour profiter du moment présent. Il rendit donc son étreinte à sa soeur, versant des larmes de bonheur.

* * *

Je sais!! Pardonnez moi!! C'est PI-TO-YA-BLE!!! Il est pire que rikiki ce chapitre!! Mais j'l'aime pas Seiya TT C'est une bonne raison!!

_**à suivre **_(en espérant que je mette pas autant de temps, mais je garantis rien)


	8. Chapitre 7 : Examen

Salut! Je dois reconnaître que cette fic avance très lentement...j'en suis désolé! Je vais essayer de faire un effort pour accélérer le rythme mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à mes fics, alors... Mais bon, quoiqu'il arrive, j'ai promis de finir cette fic alors vous aurez la fin un jour ou l'autre!! En attendant, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. Vous allez enfin découvrir la raison pour laquelle mon chouchou n'est toujours pas réveillé.

Disclaimer: Les chevaliers ne sont pas à moi, même si j'ai tout fait pour les avoir, en particulier mes 5 chouchous...mais c'est peine perdu TT Par contre les autres persos, comme Kyriana sont à moi!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Examen**

Cela faisait une semaine que Seiya était réveillé, et Shun semblait se faire attendre. Commençant à se faire du soucis, Saori demanda au médecin de faire un examen total pour savoir où était le problème. Il vint ensuite la chercher pour l'informer des résultats, elle attendait dans la chambre sacrée avec Seiya et les autres.

Le médecin prit la parole :

- Melle Kido, j'ai les résultats, et j'aimerais vous les communiquer à vous seule.

- Et pourquoi ? On a le droit de savoir ! C'est notre frère quand même ! répondit Seiya, toujours aussi impétueux.

- C'est vrai après tout ! Nous avons le droit de savoir ! reprit Hyoga, qui se faisait de plus en plus de soucis pour Shun.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Mais je préfèrerais tout de même parler à Melle Kido, et elle décidera si elle doit vous informer de la situation.

- D'accord, allons dans la chambre pour discuter ! proposa Saori, qui était anxieuse de tant de confidentialité.

Elle se retourna pour sourire aux chevaliers avant de suivre le médecin et de refermer la porte. Elle les entendait se plaindre dans la salle d'à côté, mais reprit vite ses esprits pour se concentrer sur les paroles du médecin :

- Il semblerait qu'il se soit bien rétabli physiquement, donc en fait le problème est tout autre. Nous avons détecté une forte activité cérébrale chez Shun.

- Vous croyez que c'est cela qui l'empêche de se réveiller ! le coupa Saori, affichant un visage inquiet.

- Oui, c'est la seule explication ! Cet activité signifie qu'il rêve, mais d'après les courbes, je dirais plutôt que ce sont des cauchemars. Sûrement provoquait par un gros choc.

A ces mots, Saori devina tout de suite à quel choc le médecin faisait allusion. Elle se doutait déjà que la possession par Hadès avait marqué Shun, mais pas à ce point.

- Donc son état physique est bon, il faut juste qu'il trouve assez de forces pour vaincre ce choc et sortir du coma. Quel qu'il soit, ça a l'air de l'avoir marqué ! Je pense que même après son réveil, il aura besoin de votre soutien et forçait-le à se confier aussi. Ça ne peut que lui faire du bien et l'aider. finit le médecin.

- Merci ! J'y veillerai !

- Bon, je vais vous laisser !

Il s'en alla donc, laissant Saori seul avec ses pensées. Elle s'assit sur le lit voisin de celui de Shun, plus par besoin que par envie. Elle se sentait choquée par les propos du médecin, et énormément triste pour Shun ; en pensant à lui, les larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues silencieusement. Une fois le médecin partit, les chevaliers se rapprochèrent de la chambre et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte qu'il avait laissé ouverte en sortant. Ils entendirent Saori murmurer :

- Je te hais !

Seiya regarda ses frères, qui étaient tous aussi étonnés d'entendre de tels paroles de la part de cette jeune fille, mais ils n'y lisaient pas de la haine mais plus de l'impuissance. Ils comprirent pourquoi grâce à la suite de ses paroles :

- Je te hais Hadès ! Même mort, il faut que tu gâches la vie de Shun ! Pourquoi… ? finit-elle avant de se retourner vers ses amis qui la regardaient inquiets d'entendre les explications sur la santé de Shun.

* * *

_**Shun :**_

_Il n'y a que le néant pour me tenir compagnie. Le noir absolu, et pourtant je cherche la lumière de toutes mes forces, mais rien ! Rien à part lui ! Chaque fois que je crois avoir trouvé l'issu, je me retrouve face à lui ! Hadès ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me hante ? Pourquoi a t-il fallu que ce soit moi la réincarnation de ce dieu ? Le dieu des morts ! L'opposé total de mes idéaux et de ma personnalité ! Je l'ai compris lorsqu'il était en moi, il ressentait de la haine envers Athéna et mes frères ; ce sentiment m'a fait mal ! Je n'ai jamais haït personne, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le destin s'est acharné contre moi ? Je déteste me battre et pourtant je suis obligé de tuer des gens, même si je sais que c'est pour une bonne cause, ça m'attriste ! Et je suis, malgré moi, la réincarnation du dieu des enfers, l'opposé de ma déesse, mon ennemi, et je finit possédé par lui ! Quel horreur ! Je me souviens de chaque seconde, de chaque instant, de chaque mouvement qu'il a fait avec mon corps…et de l'atroce douleur que tout cela provoquait ! Froide et ténébreuse, voilà comment qualifier son âme ! Hadès n'a pas détruite la mienne, il l'a juste enfermée, piégée dans mon propre corps, il espérait que je finirais par craquer et que je mourrais tout seul ! J'ai bien cru que ça finirait par arriver…et en fait, je l'espérais, je finissais par le vouloir de tout mon cœur ! Je me voyais attaquer mes propres frères, être responsable du malheur de tant de monde…j'aurais même pu tuer ma déesse ! Rien qu'y penser, je me sens si coupable…et impuissant ! Je n'ai rien pu faire contre lui ! J'avais beau lutté, j'étais prisonnier, condamné à être spectateur, à ressentir cette douleur et la peur ! Et malheureusement…il semblerait que ce ne soit toujours pas fini ! Il est toujours là, ou tout du moins, la plus grosse part de lui s'est réfugié au plus profond de mon être lorsque Athéna m'a frappé de son sceptre pour extraire son âme ! Et maintenant, je dois encore lutter…mais jusqu'à quand ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Il faut déjà que je retrouve le chemin vers la lumière, que je me réveille de ce coma qui m'a plongé dans les ténèbres ! C'est trop difficile car Hadès m'en empêche ! Chaque fois que je crois me réveiller, je me retrouve face à lui, et je dois combattre, mais chaque fois je perds et je retombe de nouveau dans le néant ; jusqu'à ce que je réessaye : c'est une boucle sans fin ! Je crois que j'ai perdu espoir ! C'est fini !_

* * *

Voilà, un autre chapitre de fini!! Alors qui de Hadès ou Shun gagnera? Mystère! Il y a de quoi se faire du soucis, ça fait un mois et une semaine à peu près que Shun est dans le coma... lorsque la lutte prendra fin qui en ressortira vainqueur? _**à suivre **_:P 


	9. Excuses

**Bonjour!!**

**Je suis désolé mais ceci n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre. Et si j'écris ce message, c'est pour faire une annonce oficielle. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à certains, je dois avouer que cette fic ne m'inspire plus du tout, ce qui explique pourquoi il n'y a pas eu de mises à jour depuis un moment. "L'Ange VS Les Ténèbres" est la 1ère fic que j'ai imaginé et surtout la 1ère que je me sois décidée à écrire, au début j'avais la majeure partie des idées mais elles ne plaisent plus et j'ai du mal à trouver une suite. J'avais pourtant pour but, pendant ces vacances, de poursuivre mes fics, mais il s'avère que je n'ai rien fait de ce que je souhaitais faire durant ces vacances, exemple le plus flagrant, j'ai pas réviser TT Donc pour cela, je vous doit milles pardons!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sinon, concernant la fic en elle-même, pour simplifier mon problème, j'ai retiré un passage qui se trouvait dans le chapitre précédent (ceux qui l'ont lu, le sauront), ce qui m'enlève des persos et une discussion qui impliquaient trop de choses à mon goût. Ce simple changement devrait me faciliter l'écriture de la suite, parce que j'ai malgré tout l'intention de l'écrire cette suite. Je préviens tout de suite, que vous pouvez abandonner l'idée d'une guerre.**

**Je sais pas quand j'arriverai à continuer cette fic mais je jure de la finir, quel qu'en soit le prix!! Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et je m'excuse sincèrement du plus profond du coeur!!**

**A bientôt j'espère!**


End file.
